Soy El Tuyo
by Risk-23
Summary: Javier gets the chance to go to America and finds Katie. What will he do when he finds out she is engaged, and how will she react to his son? Horrible summary, please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

A/N – I just saw this movie for the first time a few nights ago so I'm sorry if this is a bad start or I don't know all I should. Let me know what you think! I don't own Dirty Dancing; Havana Nights, the story or the characters. I only own my made up characters.

Javier awoke in a sweaty tangle of sheets to hear loud, throbbing Latin music coming from the floor below him. Lifting his mouth up in a grin, he scrubbed his slender hands through the dark tangle of his hair. The girl sleeping beside him on the mattress didn't stir, and he slid a hand over the dusky, soft skin of her shoulder. As he did so, his eyes shining in the dim rosy light that came in through the window, proclaiming it to be early evening; he was racked by the memory of a different shoulder, this one with creamy pale skin.

"Katie…" he whispered into the sweltering, humid Havana air. The beautiful American _gringa_ that had stolen his heart. Pensively he frowned down at Isabel, the girl sharing his bed. She wasn't Katie that was for sure. But Katie had chosen to leave him for American soil and he had chosen to remain behind in Cuba. How could the girl not understand his desire to stay on his native land so soon after the people won independence?

True with her blue eyes and blonde hair she would not have fit in so easily amongst his people but they could have tried something to ensure that she wouldn't be bothered. Dyed her hair maybe? Javier snorted with mirth, shaking his head.

No, he loved running his hands through her pale locks too much to want to destroy their color. Her paleness against his darkness fascinated him and he knew it had an effect on her as well. Such a contrast; it was a pity she was no longer around.

Standing up, he groped around for the pair of pants he had flung over the back of a chair. Finding them, he eased himself into them and found his wife beater as well. Sniffing at it, his crooked grin once again graced his narrow face as he found it to not stink and so put it on for another night.

Javier had been nineteen when Katie Miller had come from America and changed his world around for the brief time she had been in Cuba. Some days he regretted it, and others he missed her terribly. Isabel stirred on the bed, and hurriedly he buttoned his pants and swirled a short sleeved button up shirt on over his wife beater and left the room.

He worked at La Rosa Negra now, as a bartender but he still had time to heat up the dance floor as well. He found many partners who could move just as well as Katie, if not better but for some reason her body was the only one he wanted melded to his when the music began every night. Sighing he passed a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. He knew then that he wouldn't be satisfied staying in Cuba if it meant not seeing her again.

Heading down the stairwell that led from the small apartment over La Rosa Negra, he thundered down the stairs just as the patter of tiny feet came racing up to him. He swung his son Diego up into his arms and frowned for the second time that night. Diego was supposed to be over at his mother's with his nephew Rafael. Diego's mother, a tiny Cuban girl named Eva followed closely behind.

She kissed Javier's cheek absently, her eyes scanning the crowd in the bar. Furious for her bringing Diego in through the bar to get to his place instead of the stairway that ran outside up the side of the building, he raised an eyebrow at her, a muscle clenching in his jaw.

"Que usted esta haciendo aqui?" The tone of voice he used was cutting, and Eva raised her eyebrows at him coolly.

"Whatever do you mean Javier? Am I not allowed at La Rosa Negra anymore?" This time the muscle in Javier's jaw gave a tic and Eva thought he might have broken a tooth, the way his jaw was mired shut in anger. Eva swept her long brown curly hair over a shoulder bared by the sky blue dress she was wearing.

"You know what I mean Eva, why did you bring Diego in this way? And why are you with him anyway, he's supposed to be at mi mama's." Eva gave a languorous shrug and Javier shifted Diego onto his other hip. The two year old contentedly put his black, downy head onto his father's shoulder and closed his eyes as Javier swayed to the beat of the music. Javier watched the sweep of his son's long, dark lashes and smiled slightly. When Diego grew up he would break many a heart. His only regret was that Katie wasn't standing next to him and the baby in his arms didn't have any part of her to him.

"I wanted to see you again Javi." Javier's face bore a disbelieving smirk as he looked at her, his sideways grin both cheeky and endearing. Eva felt a twisting in her stomach; she had truly cared for this boy once before Diego's birth. Now she just wanted to be free, she wasn't cut out to be a mother.

Javier watched her, his eyes hooded. He was lucky he wasn't in jail after her pregnancy. Eva's father was a government official and he hadn't been happy to find out his daughter had been impregnated by a bartender.

"Javi, I have to leave Diego with you." Javier opened his mouth to violently protest. It wasn't that he didn't love or want his son, in truth he wanted to take care of the boy by himself, without Eva around. Little did he know he was about to get his wish.

"I am going away to college, in Europe. I can't have a baby holding me back, Javi. I love Diego, but I'm no mother. He needs you; I want you to have him. My father will give you whatever you want…"

"You think you can BUY me?" Javier's voice dripped poison. Turning his body so that Diego was shielded from her view, he cursed her silently. Eva's eyes had taken on a desperate light.

"No Javi, but don't you want a better life?" For a moment, it seemed as though the music had stopped and the people around them were dancing to nothing. Of course he wanted a better life; he wanted a better life for his whole family.

"My father, he would grant you whatever means necessary if you and your family wanted to leave the country. I know your family Javi, you believed so strongly in the revolution and now that life here is not a whole lot better than what it was before, wouldn't you jump for the chance to start over somewhere else?" Javier's first thought was America and Katie. Tight lipped, he sneered at her and turned to go, clutching his son to him.

"Javier…" Eva's small hand on his arm stopped him. In the four years since Katie had fled Cuba, he had grown a few inches taller and had filled out more, his shoulders and upper chest widening. He had lost some of his boyish charm but it was replaced with a grown man's traits.

"Please think it over, and think seriously about it, for I am being serious with you. This is the opportunity of a lifetime; please don't throw it away based on your pride." Javier hunched his shoulders and with a muttered 'I'll talk to you later', disappeared up the staircase to his apartment.

Setting his now sleeping son Diego next to Isabel, he slumped down in a chair near a large glass door that led out to a small veranda. Picking up a bottle of rum that he had left out there the night before, he took a slug and winced as the liquor burned a smooth path down his throat and pooled in a warm puddle in the pit of his belly. He had much to think about tonight; much indeed.


	2. Chapter Two

            Wow for some reason I didn't think that too many people wrote or read the stories in the 'Dirty Dancing' section of Ffnet. So imagine my surprise when I got all of your reviews! Okay on to some quick shout outs…

**TiCe – Yes, he's going to go to ****America****. I plan on doing both, thanks for the review. :D**

**Chase M. Dakota – Thanks, I'm glad you think it's interesting. Thank you for the review!**

**Danielle18 – Hah, geez I don't know, wherever could I have gotten Diego from? ;D Yeah I've read all the Dirty Dancing; ****Havana**** Nights stories I could find, and most of 'em all have the same theme, Katie goes back to ****Cuba****, and she's either pregnant or had a kid and Javier has to find out about it. So I figured, why not reverse the roles? Thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Jane and Adam—Thanks, I will**

**Boy Crazy Magician – Thank you I will soon own the movie. Thanks for the review!**

**Queen of Diamonds1 – The title means 'I am yours' it's the title of a song I was listening to at the time. **

            "Katie, the phone's for you!" Katie almost barreled over her younger sister as she took the phone.

            "Hey baby did you miss me?" Katie nearly squealed in pleasure at the sound of her fiancé's voice in the phone. Settling herself into an overstuffed chair, she smiled broadly and jumped into the conversation. Katie's sister sat and watched her with a displeased look on her face. The younger girl thought that Katie belonged with Javier, and that she was wasting her time with this Chuck fellow.

            "Chuck, Chuck Bo-buck… banana fanna fo…"

            "HEY!" Katie's sister snickered at her harried hiss and raced upstairs to her bedroom. Assuring Chuck that it was nothing, the twenty-two year old settled back in the chair, a slight frown creasing her pale forehead. She knew what her sister's problem was but she didn't see it that way at all. Four years ago when her family had fled Castro and the volatile Cuba, they had settled almost immediately in the surrogate Cuba in the US; Miami. Most people, who had left Cuba but hadn't wanted to really leave it, went there.

            Once in Miami they had continued on living with the happy connection the Miller family had gathered together before they left Cuba. The two sisters got a long splendidly and Katie's parents weren't as judgmental or stuffy. The only problem had been that Katie was heartbroken. Try as she might, she could no longer put on a brave face when Javier wasn't in front of her, steadying her emotions. She missed the Cuban terribly in the first two years of their departure.

            They had written to each other, but in time his letters had died out. She wasn't sure if he felt that he could no longer truthfully promise her that they would meet again, he had met someone else, or if life was just getting tougher. Deep down inside she had always opted for the last option, but reality told her to answer to the first two before she considered the latter. When months had gone by after the last letter from him, she did what any young heartbroken girl would do. She did everything she knew would piss him off.

            For awhile, she denied that she loved Cuban music, treated most of the Cuban's in Miami like dirt. But she couldn't keep up THAT façade for too long because it just wasn't true. So she started going out at night and dancing with whomever she felt like which led her to 'Calor Latino' a Cuban bar much like 'La Rosa Negra'. She made a fast friendship with the young owner, Francesca Ortiz who lived and worked there with her two brothers Manuel and Enrique.

            Calor Latino was where she met Chuck, a thought which caused her to stifle a laugh. Chuck Rafferty, called Charlie by his parents was a photographer for magazines. He lived a fast-paced life filled with celebrities and movie premieres. Half the time Katie expected him to grow bored with little old Podunk her, but then she remembered the dance. When Chuck's arms had ensnared her waist and the music began to swell, she had expected another clumsy white man's movements so she was unprepared for him to begin to sway and move with the music.

            Chuck Rafferty was no Javier Suarez, and she had already resigned herself to the fact that there would never BE another Javier Suarez, but the man could dance she'd give him that. And she had come to learn that being able to move like she did was rewarding in itself as well. By the end of that night she had led a dazed Chuck out the door who had stammered that he wanted to see her again before going to his hotel.

            Katie sighed to herself and hastily told Chuck that it was nothing, to continue talking about the countless movie stars he had met. Chuck was rather boring; it had been exciting to hear his stories in the first few months of their relationship. But he was also handsome, charming, and older. He was twenty-eight and already owned two houses, one in California and now one in Miami. With his short red hair and blue eyes, he was the opposite of Javier. In just about every way possible it seemed.

            When Chuck asked her about what she was doing with herself in Miami, she told him simply 'the same' which was true. She was taking courses at the University to become a journalist and she was also taking teaching courses and dancing courses. She wanted to teach all of the Latin dances that she had learned in Cuba, it was what made her happy.

            Before she had met Chuck and she had been pining for Javier, she used to race home from school and watch the movies of Cuba her father had made for her on her bedroom wall. Often her sister or parents found her sobbing bitterly as the last scene of them all dancing at La Rosa Negra came to an end. She lost so much of her fire when she had come back to the US, for awhile her parents were afraid she would never be the same again.

"I'll be back in Miami soon;" Chuck was saying now in his gruff voice. Katie was glad, she missed him. For whatever reason it was he had managed to wind his way around her heart with constant presents and affections. She was almost afraid it was too good to be true. Hanging up with him, she let a breath out and looked around. She supposed that since the afternoon was setting in she could go to Francesca's, the girl always needed the help in the early evenings and she wasn't above paying her friends if they needed the pocket money.

            Tying her hair up in a riot of blonde locks with a pale ribbon, she changed her simple blue dress to a slinkier dark pink one and set out with a sweater swirled over her shoulders. It was mid-fall here in the states and the weather was cooling slightly even in the humid climates. She was used to the attention she got from men when she walked down the street now. Lord, what could she expect dressing the way that she did now? A stain of mortification flushed her cheeks before she lifted her chin high. 'Why hide what God gave ya' had been her sister Susie's advice. Really the girl was way too knowledgeable for her age.

            Katie grinned ruefully. Susie was the age that she had been when they had gone to Cuba and she had met Javier. She half-expected to see him walking down the streets with the dancer's grace that he had done most things, even when he pretended to be a girl to help her loosen up! Laughing out loud, she was smiled at by an older man dressed in a business suit who eyed her appreciatively before she quickened her pace.

            Reaching Calor Latino, she was greeted by Enrique, who made sure kids were as old as they claimed when they entered the doors. It was club policy not to allow anyone younger than seventeen in; the dancing could be quite racy. Music swirled and enveloped her as she opened one of the doors and walked in. Gliding through the crowds of people, she tossed a smile up at the Latin band that played every night.

            As a fiery guitar solo trailed its fingers up and down her spine, Katie shuddered and grinned. There was something magical in the air throughout this place tonight. She had noted the full to bursting moon hanging low and melting in the Southern night sky, and had already recognized the potential of odd happenings. Depositing her wrap behind the bar, she began making drinks for customers who always tipped the blonde girl well.

            It wasn't until a good two hours into the night that she got the promised odd twist to the evening. As the band struck up a slow, straining, wailing tune, she was jerked away by a hand at her elbow, and a male voice asking her for rum. Shaking the daze of the music out of her head, she automatically grabbed a bottle of rum and poured two fingers into a shot glass and setting it down in front of the man off to her side.

            The man tilted his head back and swallowed the liquor and when she went to take the shot glass back from him, she was startled when he grabbed her hand and lightly ran his fingers up to her wrist. Jerking her arm away, eyes flashing, she finally really LOOKED at the man, her mouth open about to berate him. She felt the air leave her gut in a huge gust of air.

            "Katie? Katie Miller? Jesus Cristo es el realmente usted? Despues de que todo este ves tenga finalmente le encontre?" Katie blinked at the rapid Spanish and just gazed at the man, her blue eyes dazed and clashing with his instantly alert brown ones.

            "Oh my God Javier is it really you?" The young man settled back onto his bar stool, triumph rampant in his eyes as he drank the sight of her in.

            "Si, it's really me."

A/N – Okay so I found out that her name is supposed to be spelled 'Katey'. My bad, I'll change it in the third chapter. I'm way too lazy to change it now. Hope you guys liked this installment!..

Translations –

Jesus Cristo es el realmente usted? Despues de que todo este ves tenga finalmente le encontre? – Jesus Christ is it really you? After all this time have I finally found you?

Soy El Tuyo – I am yours

I don't know how to work the accent buttons on my keyboard, I've tried and tried and it never comes out right. Soo bare with the accentless Spanish please… Thank you.


	3. Chapter Three

Javier couldn't believe his eyes. He had been in Miami for almost a month and had found no trace of Katey Miller. When he had danced one night at Calor Latino; a place he was introduced to by one of the owners, a boy named Enrique whom he met soon after arriving in the US; he had mentioned a girl he knew in Cuba to Enrique and he had surprised him by knowing her.

"Si;" Enrique had said as they drank beers that sweat in the humid afternoon sun, "I know your Katey Miller _hombre_ she works for my sister sometimes." And so, he had come down to the bar that evening because Enrique had told him she would be there. His heart in his mouth, when he first spotted her behind the counter he was mesmerized by the woman she had become. Back in Cuba, she had only been a budding flower but now she was in full bloom. (A/N—Ahhh I love tacky metaphors)

And now she was here, right in front of him...wearing an engagement ring? His eyes flew to her hand and then up to her face, his mouth setting in a grim line. She flushed a pretty shade of pink before looking back at him defiantly. Francesca, a petite Cuban girl with riots of black curls framing her face arrived at the scene, quickly taking in the tension between the pair.

"Katey, why don't you and your friend go outside and talk eh? Me and Manny can handle things from here." Katey protested, but she knew with a sinking heart that she needed to talk to Javier. Together, they silently left the building, neither one saying a word until they reached the porch out back. Katey sank onto a bench built into the railing and looked out at the ocean. Javier stood in front of her, his arms crossed, lean face emotionless.

"How is your family?" Javier looked at her, her eyes downcast, fiddling with her ring nervously and his heart softened a little. After all, what would she think about Diego? She looked up at him through her lashes and she liked what she saw. He had grown a little taller, filled out a little more. His hair was the same dark mess that she remembered and his smile was still affectionately mocking. Javier wore a white undershirt and a red short sleeved shirt half-buttoned over that. His pants were dark and his shoes nondescript.

Even in the darkness, Javier could see the blue flash of her eyes and he almost let himself get lost in them; almost. Moving to one side of her, he sat down, resting his hands on his knees, willing his body to lose its stiffness.

"My family is well, they stayed behind in Cuba, and it is only me here." Katey nodded, a bit surprised. She wouldn't have thought that Javier would leave his family behind no matter what. She wondered what could have brought him here.

Javier smiled crookedly at her, watching her trying to make sense of what he was telling her. Did she really believe that she meant so little to him? She had to know that he hadn't stopped writing to her on his own free will. Swallowing hard and wishing that he had his drink out here with him, he turned so that he was facing her. She turned as well, meeting his eyes with a shy half-smile.

"So I see that you are engaged. Who is the lucky man?" Katey began telling him about some man named Chuck, he pretended to listen; he was really trying to figure out the best way to tell her about Diego. A cool breeze ruffled their hair, and Katey finally wound down, somehow sensing that Javier didn't care to hear about Chuck.

"There is something I must tell you. I can't think of a better way to put it, so I'll just say it plain. I have a two year old son named Diego, and he is here in Miami with me." Katey looked taken aback and paler if at all possible. The rosy color drained out of her cheeks and she cocked her head back, inching away from him. Javier would have laughed if he hadn't felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach. How could she be getting angry when she herself was promised to another man?

"You...have a son? With who?" The jealousy that tinged her voice did make him smile slightly this time. His heart beat a tad faster at the notion that maybe he did still have a hold on her emotions.

"His mother's name is Eva; she was a girl I was with for a time. We mixed like oil and water, her father is a government official and paid for me to come to America with my son so that his daughter wouldn't be haunted by her mistake." Bitterness seeped into his voice and Katey winced.

Javier was always getting the short end of the stick in life it seemed. Without thinking she put her arm around his shoulders and squeezed gently. Javier drew in a deep breath at the way she felt pressed up against him and he looked at her, their heads so close he could lean out and kiss her if he dared. Standing up abruptly, he didn't see the hurt look on her face as he walked a few steps away, sticking his hands deep into his pockets, head lowered.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" His voice was pitched so low that Katey almost didn't hear what he had said. Tears flooded her eyes as she tried to come up with a response. She almost wished that she hadn't run into him after all this time, and was having this conversation with him.

"Javier...I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me anymore." Javier snorted a sound that tore the air with a sharpness unlike anything else. Katey shifted uncomfortably but Javier wasn't paying attention at this point.

"So you actually believed that I would stop writing to you just like that?" Javier snapped his dark fingers together and the sharp noise made Katey wince. She almost felt like she was facing Saint Peter at Judgment Day, Javier was being so unfriendly and harsh with her.

"Well you DID decide to not come to America with me, so I thought you eventually lost interest," she retorted her temper rising swiftly. A muscle clenched and unclenched in Javier's jaw as he stared at her without blinking. His eyes were dark and full of fire, making Katey shudder inwardly.

"I thought you understood my position, my feelings about the Revolution. But of course how could I have been so blind, so stupid? How could a _gringa _from America truly understand how it was before and then after?" Katey stood up then, her fists clenched.

"How dare you! I only asked you to come to America so we could be TOGETHER so your family could come as well later on and it would be better for them. I didn't ask you out of selfishness!"

"Didn't you?"

"And so how much better is it there now with Castro hmm? Is it everything you've dreamed of?" Katey's last few words were hissed and full of venom. Javier winced, a subtle facial movement that was lost in the darkness. Slamming a hand down onto the railing, he turned to face her once more, his shoulders rigid with tension.

"I didn't come out here to fight with you about Cuba; I came to see the girl I was in love with, still am. Unfortunately I find a different person then what I used to know."

"Not so different." Her words were spoken softly this time, faint. They were almost lost in another stiff breeze that whipped their hair around their faces. Katey felt torn asunder. She thought she loved Chuck; he had been good to her since she had met him. But now Javier was here in her face, demanding the same feelings she had thought were long gone.

"Katey;" Javier's voice cracked and this time she did see him wince, the flash of white teeth in the moonlight. Reaching out a hand, she hesitated before letting herself grasp it with one of her own. Javier slowly pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"_Le he faltado tanto_"; Javier breathed into her hair, close to her ear making her wriggle slightly as his warm breath tickled her. Resting her head on his shoulder, she let him hold her for a few more moments before she felt him dipping his head down and nuzzling at her lips gently, looking for a kiss.

"No, I can't Javier....I just can't." Pushing at his shoulders with her hands, she broke away from him, and fled, tears whipping out of her eyes to straggle down her cheeks. Javier watched her go, his own dark eyes full of sorrow and anger. He wondered just how happy she was with this American photographer named 'Chuck'. He would find out and if he felt like he had a chance, he would get her back. That was a solemn promise.

Katey blindly ran down the sidewalks, hoping not to run full force into anyone. When she reached her house, she noticed with relief that Susie had left the back door unlocked.

Susie's light was still on and for a brief moment Katey was tempted to run in and cry all over her sister. But then she remembered that Susie had school much earlier than her in the morning, and so stifling her sobs, she continued on until she was in her own room.

Tearing her clothes off, she pulled a nightshirt on and going into her bathroom, wet a washcloth and patted it over her flushed, swollen cheeks and eyes. Walking back into her room, she swung one of her windows open to let the cool air in and flopped onto her bed. Her dreams were fitful and she got little sleep.

"_Gracias por mirar a mi hijo Senora Lopez._" Javier took his sleeping child from the stout, older woman's arms. She lived in the apartment below his, and she watched them closely as he walked up the wooden outside stairs that led to a small porch and his front door. He knew she disapproved of seeing such a young man raising such a small child on his own, but he was lucky because she was so willing to help because of that.

Once inside, he settled the small boy down onto the couple of mattress's that served as his bed and drew a light sheet over the boy. He hadn't come over with much, but he had made friends quickly with the men at the auto garage he found work at and their girlfriends and wives were enchanted with Diego. He was constantly finding meals waiting for him at work to take home, and other such homely comforts that he wouldn't have had the faintest idea of providing like sheets and pillows

Reaching into the loudly running fridge, he pulled out a cool bottle of beer and cracked the top off with a rusted bottle opener that he tossed onto the counter. The apartment was small, but it faced a small bay and when he left the doors and windows open a nice breeze circulated through. The neighbors were all families and it wasn't a bad neighborhood for a small boy to grow up.

Javier frowned then, as he went onto another porch that ran around the building, sectioned off by apartments. Letting the wind hit his heated face, he rubbed the bottle over his forehead and frowned more. Tomorrow he would go back to Calor Latino and bug Enrique until the young man helped him find Katey. After traveling all this way and getting the chance to live near her, he wasn't going to screw this up. He had to get her back and he was damned if he'd let that American 'Chuck' win this one.

Finishing his beer with a few more long draws, he tossed the dregs over the porch railing and went to bed beside his son feeling renewed. He couldn't and wouldn't give up just yet no matter how reluctant she was to remember her feelings for him.

A/N – Ack I'm sorry it's been so long guys, I got writer's block BIG time. Plus I'm working on other stuff and it's just been crazy. I started listening to Santana though and it really helped out, heh. Hope this isn't horrible! – A/N

Translations:

Gracias por mirar a mi hijo – Thank you for watching my son

Le he faltado tanto – I have missed you so much

**Shout Outs – **

**Angelfish2 – Thank you muchly!**

**Princess of the Damned – Queen of the Damned was such a great flick, is that where your name came from? Thank you by the way!**

**Crzyangie07 – Thank you! I'm going to try to update more often**

**Rock and Sarcasm – Thank you and here you go!**

**Boy Crazy Magician – Hehe...yes I'm good at overwhelming, let's hope the rest of this story doesn't royally suck.**

**Jane and Adam – I'm so sorry! I plan on updating this A LOT more often, don't worry.**

**Kate – Thank you so much, sorry it took me so long!**

**Queenofdiamonds1 – Thanks, I'm glad someone else has that problem!**

**Stari-nite – Thanks, I know I have some of the same things as other people do, like Javier working in an auto garage and Katey wanting to teach dance but I mean it just WORKS for their characters!**

**Hallelujah89 – Hey there, sorry about the anonymous thing, I fixed it so now you don't have to log in. I totally wasn't aware that it was set to anything but. I'm sorry the chapter was so short, I have so much going on! Hope you liked this one. And yes the Name Game with Chuck is so evil. I had to do it :D**

**Chase M. Dakota – Yes I agree. She must learn how to say no to Chuck. Hmm ya never know... ;D**


	4. Chapter Four

Javier's days took on a monotonous tone. He found himself going back to the same bar he had seen Katey at almost every other night, but to no avail. It seemed that she had made some decision to not go there again for he never saw her. Disappointed and a little more than upset, he would return home to his son and the disapproving stares of Senora Lopez as he took Diego upstairs and put him to bed each night.

Work at the garage was better; he made fast friends with the men who worked there for his extensive knowledge of automobiles and his easy going, friendly manner. More than one of the boys' sweethearts attempted to set him on blind dates, a prospect he found both daunting and offensive. On Sunday, his day off, he decided to take Diego to the beach, to try to get some of his young son's energy out. The boy had taken to running rampant throughout the small apartment, trying to flush all of his belongings down the toilet. As amusing as it was, he was tired of fishing soggy socks and wads of toilet paper out of the ancient monster.

The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze as they walked along the sidewalk towards the stairs that led to the beach. Families were all about, mostly Cuban for it was ultimately a Cuban neighborhood but there were some _gringos_ and their families partaking in the lovely weather. Javier grinned widely as he saw a semi-circle of older Cuban men, some with guitars out, others with percussion instruments. They sang a lively song on the sand, sitting on blankets. Couples danced around them, some parents holding small children, others lovers who were getting rather intimate despite the public setting. Javier laughed as he saw Americans gently steering young children away from the exhibition.

Diego clapped his pudgy little hands, white teeth bright in his round brown face and Javier led him over to the group to listen to the music. The beat of the drums caught him up in a whirlwind, and he found himself tapping his feet and swaying his hips languorously to the song. Closing his eyes, he let the rhythm take his body and move it to its will. It wasn't but a minute later when he opened his eyes again that a sharp knife of panic cut into his gut, for Diego was nowhere to be seen. Cursing himself for a fool, he darted his dark eyes around frantically.

"Katey look at this little boy!" Susie came trotting over, kicking sand onto Chuck's towel, the older man frowning and trying not to notice that it seemed to be on purpose. The red-haired man was literally slathered in suntan-lotion, white zinc oxide on his nose so as not to burn. Susie thought he looked to be a horrible square. Rolling her eyes, she steered the tiny Cuban boy who clutched her hand, a placid expression on his adorable face. Katey shielded her eyes, adjusting the top to her pale blue swimsuit and giving Susie a stern look.

The younger petite blonde waved a hand, the pink scarf she wore tied in her curls matching the pink two-piece she wore. Explaining that she had been listening to the Cuban band a few feet away, the little boy had wandered over to her and just latched onto her hand, looking up at her like a stray puppy.

"We really should find his folks, Katey they'll be worried sick he's just a baby." Katey put a hand over her eyes and cast about, looking for a frantic Cuban mother. Instead she got an eyeful of a pissed off, scared looking Javier who was darting about the crowd, his white shirt unbuttoned to reveal the bronze expanse of his lean chest. Turning an instant bright shade of red, she ducked her head and swore furiously. The little boy's eyes lit up and he parroted her words perfectly.

Susie clapped perfectly manicured hands to her mouth, giggling brightly while Katey turned an even deeper shade of crimson. Chuck looked annoyed, and he stood up, catching sight of the harried young Cuban man heading towards them.

"Is that your daddy kid?" Grasping the little boy by the shoulder, he turned him so that he was looking in Javier's direction. The little boy took off, tiny feet churning sand as he launched himself at Javier, wrapping chubby arms around a leg. Javier hefted him to his waist, where the boy wrapped legs around Javier's hip and set his head on his narrow shoulder.

"JAVI!!!!" Susie's cry was loud, but excited as she raced towards the young man, nearly knocking him off of his feet as she swept him into an exuberant embrace. If it was at all possible, the scowl on Chuck's face deepened, and Katey strained to look innocent. She had mentioned Javier to Chuck awhile back when they had first met, describing him as a fling in Cuba who had taught her how to dance. She had never told him how much she had felt…still felt for the boy.

"Susie, my God you're all grown up!" Javier held the girl out at arm's length to get a better look, while Susie blushed prettily. Javier turned and looked at Katey, whose face was changing an interesting shade of green. Javier then stuck his hand out to Chuck and smiled pleasantly at him.

"How do you do, I'm Javier Suarez, an old friend of the Miller sisters." Chuck took the other man's hand, and they shook solemnly eyes fixed on each other. The muscles in either man's forearm strained yet the expressions on their faces didn't change. Finally, growing tired of the pissing contest, Katey stood up.

"Diego, _mi hijo _this is Katey and her sister Susie. Girls, this is my son Diego." Susie's eyes grew round; Katey hadn't told her about this news. Katey hunkered down slightly and took Diego's hand into her own, smiling at him. The little boy, never bashful, cracked a grin and batted his long eyelashes at her. Katey was immediately smitten with this miniature carbon copy of Javier.

"Oh my," she said, putting a hand over her heart, "What a charmer he is." Javier nodded in agreement, blessing his son's attributes silently. Chuck muttered something about getting something out of the car, and stalked away apparently not liking what he was seeing. Katey called after him, but he ignored her, hunching his shoulders and furiously whipping the shirt he had grabbed from his towel around his shoulders.

Katey faced Javier once more, eyes narrowing at the smug look that flitted across his lean face before he smiled at her innocently. Putting her hands on her hips she shot Susie an angry glare and the younger girl took Diego from Javier and hastily went towards the water, chattering brightly to the little boy about finding sea shells.

"Did you plan this?" Her voice was tight and throaty, and Javier couldn't help but throw his hands out to his sides and laugh. Looking at her disbelievingly, he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Plan this? You give me too much credit; I haven't seen you in weeks let alone talked to you to have learned of your plans today. I came to the beach with my son to spend some time away from the plotting woman downstairs who is dying to see me married so that my son isn't living with the horrible influence of a single father." Katey's eyes softened a fraction and she sat down on her towel. Sighing and giving up, she patted the sand next to her.

"Sit, talk to me. We haven't talked in ages and it's about time we did." Javier looked about for Diego and saw him happily splashing around in the surf with Susie, and shrugging, sat down next to Katey. He noticed that she scooted away from him slightly, still skittish about contact. This coming from the girl who had so blindly fallen for him in Cuba and had wanted to be around him at all times.

A breeze blew his hair away from his forehead and he caught her smiling fondly at him. It made his heart lurch, and his pulse race. Swearing inwardly at his unchecked emotions, he cocked his head at her questioningly.

"You need a haircut," she said simply. Javier smiled, his crooked grin charming her as it always had. Tugging on a lock of his hair he made a forlorn face and shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps you're right, maybe I should cut it all off." Katey made a horrified sound in her throat and put a hand on Javier's arm, swiftly taking it away and turning red before stammering that he would be foolish to do that. They sat in silence for a few moments, the dull roar of the ocean crashing onto land, children's shrill voices yelping happily, the Latin music the only noises to be heard.

"Do you hate me that much that you can't talk to me? Look at me? Touch me?" Javier's voice was strained as he tried hard to keep his tone light, but it shook and Katey immediately grasped his hands in her own, her eyes earnest, lower lip trembling with the effort it took her not to burst into tears.

"Javier, please don't think that, it's not like that at all. I just…What we had…It means more to me than you'll ever know."

"What we had? You think that feelings disappear just like that?" He waved a hand through the air in a cutting gesture, his eyes full of disbelief. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he once again marveled at the difference in their skin colors, and was slightly taken aback when she nuzzled his hand instead of drawing away.

"Oh, Javi…" Javier stroked the side of her face gently before pulling away and standing up. Better to leave now, when he had her wanting him to touch her. He didn't think he could take it if she drew away from him again. A seagull swooped low, casting a winged shadow briefly across their faces as she looked up at him, squinting against the sun.

"We will see each other soon, Katey that I promise you. We have much more too…talk about." Katey felt her heart flutter at his purposeful pause and she shaded her eyes with a hand as he pointed towards a red apartment building in the distance.

"That is my home; I live on the top floor, first door on the right. Come see me when you wish to talk more." Bending low, he stroked her cheek with the side of his hand, and lightly planted a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Soy_ el tuyo, siempre que usted me desee_," he whispered into one of her ears, tickling the hair that curled past them down the nape of her neck, falling out of the loose ponytail that it was gathered up in. Biting her lip, she looked at him, blue eyes curious.

"What does that mean?" Curling the corners of his lips up into a mysterious smile, he turned his head and waved to Susie, who saw them, and picking up Diego headed back up the beach. Sticking his hands into his pockets, the wind picking at his hair and the corners of his shirt which he had discreetly buttoned half-way; he tilted his head back and looked at her in a satisfying manner.

"Ask your friend at the bar what it means, she can tell you." And after kissing Susie's cheek good-bye and hefting his now sleepy son into his arms, Javier walked away, without looking back. Susie sighed and Katey heard herself mimicking her sister, before she gasped in mortification and ducked her head. Susie crowed triumphantly and smacked Katey's upper arm.

"I knew it! You still like him like that! Thank God, Chuck is SO stuffy!" Katey listened to Susie prattle on, and for the rest of the afternoon, her mind was swarmed with thoughts and memories of Javier and Cuba and their innocent time together that had yet created such a deep bond between them. Evening found herself making her way to the bar to find Francesca. She was deeply curious about the Spanish phrase that Javier had muttered to her before disappearing with his son.

The small Cuban girl was wiping down the bar, hips swaying to the music that flooded the crowded bar. Throwing her towel up into the air, she embraced Katey ferociously and Katey felt guilty about avoiding this place because of Javier. Really, her friends here didn't deserve that. Pulling Francesca outside, she wrinkled her nose up as the girl lit a thin Cuban cigar and puffed away contentedly.

"Translate something? Is it something that hot-eyed Cuban boy said to you? _Dios mio, _I'd love to get him between my sheets." Katey turned three interested shades of red, pink, and hot crimson before admonishing her friend gently. The other girl just giggled and waited for Katey to spit out the Spanish in a halting, clumsy tongue.

Once she did, Francesca's eyes changed became dreamy and she hugged herself and spun around before looking at Katey with a dead serious expression on her elfin face. Stubbing out her cigar on a post and tucking the rest away for later, she shook a finger under Katey's nose.

"He said, 'I am yours, whenever you want me'. Do not let this man get away from you _mi amor_, he is one a million, a true romantic. That sent shivers down my spine, _ninguna mentira_." Fanning her face with a small hand, Francesca went back inside to work, while Katey blindly made her way home, mind awash with thoughts of Javier and what he had said.

"My God, I'm crazy to throw away what I have with Chuck, plain crazy! Who does this boy think he is to come waltzing back into my life and…and…and remind me of how much I love him?" Katey's plaintive whisper was heard only by herself and a dog sniffing around some trash as she sat in the window seat of her bedroom; mouth tight with anguish and indecision. Bowing her head so that her blonde hair swept her shoulders and hung forward to hide her face, she knew that this thing with her and Javier wasn't over, not by a long shot.

**A/N – Sorry this took so long guys, won't happen again, I promise! **

**Ninguna Mentira – No lie**

**Mi Amor – My love**

**Soy el tuyo, siempre que usted me desee – I am yours, whenever you want me**

**'I am yours, whenever you want me' is a line from the song 'I Am Yours' by The Adicts**

**Shout Outs!**

**John Cena's Basketball Star – Wow thank you, that is an awesome compliment, to hear that my story flows with the original movie and such! I plan on making this story last a few more chapters if I can, don't you worry.**

**Duckiez143 – Hehe..noooo I'm not going to kill Chuck, just maybe make him end up being totally miserable ;)**

**Musique**** – Aww, thank you I hope you keep liking this story**

**Jane and Adam – Yep and I'm back again for this next update! **

**Danielle18 – Well you get one of your hopes in this chapter, Katey meets Diego! I promise I won't wait so long to update next time.**

**Princess of the Damned – Ahh I loved that movie..Especially Stewart Townsend in leather pants, yummy.**

**Vampssuck5605 – Hehe…she's going to have to, I mean who else could she be happy with except Javier?**

**jESSiEnESs**** – Wow the best one? Awesomeness, sorry to keep you waiting!!**

**Queen of Diamonds1 – I have to make them end up together eventually or I will kick my own butt! Thank you so much for your review.**

**Emily aka Hallelujah89 – Thank you so much girlie for the awesome compliment! Hopefully you like this chapter more than the last one!**


	5. Chapter Five

"Katey Miller, please pay attention!" Katey's pale cheeks flushed a dark rosy pink and she muttered her apologies to her dance partner. The teacher, an elderly woman with silky gray hair pulled back severely from her dusky-skinned face made a noise of disgust deep in her throat before turning to another pair of dancers.

"What's the matter, Katey?" Katey's eyes flickered to her dance partner, an earnest, tall boy named Jake. When she shook her head, he looked slightly disappointed and she sighed. Jake was a nice guy and wanted nothing more than to have some friends here in Miami. He came to the University from a small town in New Hampshire and was used to knowing everybody. Now he knew next to nobody, and Katey was one of the first people to actually acknowledge his existence.

But, she kept him at a distance like she did most people. It wasn't that she didn't think she could ever trust him, on the contrary, he had proved to her already that he was a rather trustworthy fellow.

"It's not you, Jake," she whispered to him as they did an intricate turn, the salsa music blaring from a record player that Senora Alvarez lugged along with her every week. Jake rolled his eyes and dipped her, and they spun. Katey longed to launch into one of the fiery routines she and Javier had done at La Rosa Negra back in the day, but she knew she would shock the uptight teacher along with half of her classmates.

"Alright students, you have done well," Senora Alvarez finally called out, her voice creaking almost as much as Katey was sure the older woman's bones did. Chagrined, she dropped her head in shame. She wasn't normally so nasty, even in her thoughts but ever since running into Javi on the beach she had longed to see him and to talk to him. She however, didn't feel that it was proper to be alone with the boy since she was engaged.

Susie had flung herself once more into her social activities now that she was satisfied that Katey was curious about Javier enough to the point that she would go see him on her own and therefore the younger girl wasn't around to oversee things. Katey WAS curious and she was dying to see Javier. Unfortunately Chuck had decided to make his visits more frequent and was always underfoot.

"Here," Katey took half a step back as a towel was thrust underneath her nose. Smiling thankfully at Jake, she mopped off her dripping face and neck. The pale green tee-shirt she wore was almost soaked through, and her white pedal pushers had seen better days. The ribbon she'd tied her blonde hair up into a pony-tail hung limply against the back of her neck. It was a dreadfully hot day for late October even by Florida's standards.

Gathering up her stuff, she walked outside into the blinding sunlight and sighed. Hearing someone call her name, she sighed again when she saw Jake running up to her. His dark brown hair was long and he swept it back with grease, like the rock and roll kids did. She had no idea why he was taking salsa dancing and had never thought to ask.

"You left this in the classroom, Katey." Smiling her thanks, she tucked the textbook that he handed her back into her bag. Falling into step beside her, she studied Jake through the furtive sideways glances that she tossed in his direction. He was tall, and lanky. But he had a lean muscular build to his body that made it pleasing and not too skinny, plus he had nice broad shoulders and his arms were thick with corded muscle. Katey came to the conclusion that he was her age, maybe a year or two younger and that he worked for a living. He didn't have the wholly being in Miami as a student air about him.

"Katey, you're staring at me." Katey turned bright red and ducked her head, lifting her eyes up once more and giving him an embarrassed, apologetic look. Hearing a clunking noise, she looked down at his feet and was shocked to find him wearing motorcycle boots.

"Err…Jake, I have to ask you although it's probably none of my business, but why on Earth are you taking salsa lessons? You don't strike me as the type to want to know how to dance like that." Jake's hazel eyes winked at her as she continued on her way from the dance building to the main part of the campus where her next class was.

"Have you SEEN the way the Cubans here dance the salsa? It's absolutely unreal, and after going to a club for the first time with my new friend Javi, I just had to learn it. Besides, I needed another credit to graduate this year and it seemed like an easy class." Katey stopped motionless on the sidewalk as he rambled on, mind stuck on one part of his sentence.

"Did you say Javi, as in Javier?" Jake gave her a curious look, one shaggy eyebrow raised in question. Nodding, he hefted his book bag higher on one wide shoulder blade and cocked his head towards a side street that ran away from the University's campus.

"Yeah, Javier and I work together at Mason's Garage down on South Street. I'm meeting him for lunch right now, today's my day off. Would you like to join us? If you know him he probably won't mind." Katie bit her lip, thinking of her next class. It was a lecture on Behavioral issues in the classroom, a side class for her teaching certificate. She was focusing on the journalism aspect of her schooling; the teaching was really something to fall back on. Remembering that she had a few friends in the class who she could borrow notes from, she gave Jake a wide smile and took a deep breath, trying to embolden her decision.

"Yes I believe I will join you for lunch that would be lovely." Jake gave her a grin and hooked an arm through hers, winking as well.

"Great! Let's get going then, I'm starving."

A loud smattering of swearing in rapid Spanish brought up many a dark-haired head around the garage, white teeth flashing in grins. The voice was slightly muffled as it came from underneath a battered car raised slightly with a jack. The only part of the young man that showed was his feet and denim covered legs. The clanging of a metal tool hitting concrete was followed by the barrage of words a few seconds later.

Javier shot out from underneath the car on his back, most of his body reclining on a board with wheels. Grease stained his thin face, dripping down to where it pooled on the already dirty ground underneath the car. He had come across a faulty connection from one wire to the next that led to the engine which ended up with all the oil pissing everywhere.

Standing up, he took the rag that one of the other mechanics handed him, a short young man with dark red hair and an easy going smile. Swiping it angrily across his face, he looked down at himself. His friend Jake was coming to meet him in fifteen minutes to go out to get a bite to eat and there was no way any place was going to let him set foot through their doors, looking and smelling the way he did.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, while he half-heartedly was wringing greasy water out of his white tee-shirt, his chest bare in the afternoon heat, the oil rapidly drying and stiffening on his jeans that he looked up and over when the bell tinkled on the top of the front door alerting the men that a customer had entered the garage. His face dropped in disbelief, pleasure, and then horror as he saw who else but Katey Miller on the arm of Jake, the pair entering the front office and then heading into the back part of the garage where everyone worked.

"Shit!" he cried out, jumping back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Almost immediately there was a rapid knock, and he opened the door a crack to see an amused trio of men who barreled him backwards, shutting the door behind him. Two Cubans, and the red haired man, all of them close friends of his at the garage surveyed the damage the oil had done.

"This girl with Jake, she's the one you've been going on about for weeks isn't it?" The red haired man asked his smile slightly sympathetic. Javier nodded, while the two Cuban men, Domingo and Luis set about searching for things for him to wear. The mechanic's lockers were all in the bathroom as well, so amongst the trio they came up with a wrinkled, yet clean pair of khakis and a short sleeved, button up red dress shirt. Javier had already washed the oil off of his body and face the best he could, sticking his head underneath the faucet and slicking his black hair back with a tiny black plastic comb.

When the four of them finally left the bathroom, it was to see Jake and Katey looking at the mess of a car Javier had been working on. Javier tried to nonchalantly walk up behind her to surprise her, but she chose that moment to turn around suddenly, putting the both of them off-balance.

"I'm sorry," she cried out, grabbing his arm to help steady him. Her touch made his body tense and she seemed to have felt it, and misreading his tension yanked her hands away. He frowned, berating himself silently as he gave her a charming smile and shook hands with Jake.

"I'm glad to see you," he said softly as the trio walked out of the garage towards where Jake kept his truck parked in the shade of a tree. Katey shot him a look and her cheeks instantly turned pink, a response that delighted Javier. They sat in the cab of the truck, Jake's radio blaring a Bill Haley and the Comets song, windows down, wind rushing through their hair. Katey was instantly relaxed in the company of the two young men, Jake amusing her with stories about the garage and some of the times he and Javier had gone out to Latin clubs, while Javier sat silently, smiling and quietly adding his assent to some of the more wild stories.

When they reached the hamburger joint, a waitress on roller skates came around to Jake's window and they all ordered the food they wanted. Javier got only a milkshake and French fries, food that he was obsessed with once he had tasted it for the first time in the US. Katie got a cheeseburger and a cola while Jake got the same thing as both Javier AND Katey. When they looked at him incredulously, he only shot them a grin and winked.

"I'm a growing boy," he said whistling at two teenage girls walking towards the restaurant. Katey was shocked to see that one was her sister Suzie, as she whacked Jake on the arm. Suzie spun around to give the greaser a piece of her mind, when she saw both Javier and Katey sitting in the cab of the truck of the obnoxious boy.

"Oww, what did I do, Katey? Javier, make her stop I beg you!" Javier was laughing, clasping an arm around his middle, head bent forward so he hadn't seen Susie yet. She ran up to his window on the opposite side of the truck, and poked her head around him after kissing him on the cheek to look at Katey, sandwiched between the two men.

"What are you doing here, don't you have class?" Javier raised an eyebrow at Katey as she guiltily glared at her younger sister. Jake looked at Susie, interest darkening his light eyes. She tried to ignore the older young man, she had said time and time again that she wasn't into 'those rock and roll' types of boys but there was something quite captivating about this one. She resolved to ask Katey about him later on when no one else was around.

"Uhm, yeah I did but it got canceled…or something, so if you mention anything in front of mom and dad I'll kill you!" Her tone of voice was half-heartedly threatening and Susie scoffed at her, a smile tugging up the corners of her mouth. Jake stared at the younger girl in awe, drinking in every toss of her blonde curls, every giggle, every widening of her bright blue eyes. She was your All-American, girl next door type, the sort that never gave his sort a second look unless it was to wrinkle their nose and ask them to get out of their way. But here was this one, joking with his friends Javi and Katey, and including him in their conversation not just out of politeness, but with a genuine interest in what he had to offer. Although once their food came and he still stared at her, even while ripping into his burger with a sudden hunger as if he hadn't eaten in a month, she gave him a look like he was crazy.

"Do I have something on my face? You haven't stopped looking at me the whole time I've been standing here…Jake is it?" He nodded solemnly and took a long draw off of his soda.

"I can't help it, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, will you marry me?" Javier snorted into his hand, and Katey hid her face in his shoulder to hide her laughter from her sister. Javier loved the feeling of her rubbing her cheek against his shoulder and he lifted his arm so that it settled back down over the backs of her own shoulders. Susie gave them a pleased look and fluttered her eyelashes at Jake.

"Sure since you got my sister to spend the afternoon with the RIGHT boy." Jake laughed out loud, balling up the wrapper his hamburger had come in and pitching it into the paper sack by his feet.

"Is that all it takes? Well Hell, why don't I drop them off and you and I can talk out the details of our wedding while they spend even more time together. Or, if you don't like that idea, they're playing a new movie down at the Cinema in an hour…whaddya say?" Holding his breath, he watched the pretty little thing look up to the sky, a sudden breeze ruffle her hair. Both Javier and Katey held their breath, hoping for the same thing so that they might finally prolong their afternoon.

"Well I just met you; I don't know you at all."

"He's in my dance class at school, Susie. Maybe he'll show you a few of his dance moves, he's quite good." The skin high up on Jake's cheeks turned red and he shot Katey a slightly murderous look, for he didn't believe that he was any great at the salsa although Katey would beg to differ. Javier immediately piped up after, his brown eyes dancing with humor, his heart lifting with hope.

"He's also one of my co-workers and friends from the garage so I can vouch for his behavior. Plus, I'll know where to find him if he gets fresh," Javier added in a mockingly menacing tone. But Susie was satisfied knowing that it was the truth if that were to indeed happen. Fluffing her hair so that it settled about her shoulders becomingly, she put her sunglasses on and opened the truck door.

"Alright, alright if we're going to the movie, we should leave sometime soon or else it'll be long over." Katey and Javier piled out of the truck, assuring Jake that it wasn't far from Javier's place. He could drive Katey back to wherever she needed to go or she could call a cab. Together they watched the truck roar away, bouncing down the boulevard merrily. Katey turned to Jack, a tiny crease forming between her eyebrows.

"That WAS a good idea, wasn't it Javier?" When nodded, face armed with a disarming grin, she relaxed, only to tense up once more, wrapping her arms around her chest and darting a nervous smile in his direction.

"Well, it's just you and me now, what do you think we ought to do?"

"Let's go back to my place," Javier said without thinking. Watching Katey's face was priceless, it went through a myriad of expressions all one right after the other. She smacked his arm, and he winced laughing.

"I didn't mean like THAT or however you thought," his eyes danced and Katey found herself laughing along with him instead of huffing in a mock-offensive way.

"Come on," he cajoled grasping her hand and starting to walk down the sidewalk. Katey had no choice but to follow, hoping that this whole afternoon wasn't going to end up a bad idea.

**A/N/-- I'm not going to do individual shout outs this time, I will the next time. I just want to thank all the people, new readers and old who left me messages and urged me to continue. Thank you, that means a lot to me, you all kick ass. I will get to individual shout outs again next chapter. Thanks again, hope this doesn't suck! **


End file.
